sakit ( jisung x chenle )
by whiteunoise
Summary: Bagi Chenle, Jisung yang lagi sakit itu nyebelin banget. Tapi, tetep aja dia suka, 'sih…. ( SungLe / ChenSung ; NCT Dream ) ps; ada balasan review untuk 'hujan' di bawahnya. :D


"Suhunya udah turun, 30°C." Itu suara dari si anak lumba-lumba, Chenle. Tangannya sibuk meriksa suhu tubuh Jisung yang lagi demam dengan termometer. Sesekali dia akan mengelap kening Jisung yang berkeringat.

Sedangkan Jisung, dia cuma bisa berbaring lemas di atas kasur kamarnya. Deru nafas teratur terdengar dari hidungnya. Dan matanya masih setia menatap ke arah Chenle yang duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kasurnya.

"Makannya ya, Jisung tuh jangan bandel kalo dibilangin. Jadi sakit kan, ini. Harusnya kamu di bawa ke rumah sakit aja biar aku gak usah sibuk ngurusin kamu." Si anak lumba-lumba kembali membuka mulutnya, memulai sesi ceramah yang lagi-lagi akan diterima Jisung dari telinga kanan, dan akan keluar dari telinga kiri.

Seakan tidak peduli dengan reaksi Jisung yang hanya diam saja sambil menatap ke arahnya, Chenle kembali melanjutkan ceramahnya, "Lain kali kalo sekolah tuh bawa payung. Biar gak usah hujan-hujanㅡ"

 **Clek** **ㅡ**

Ouh. Ucapan Chenle terputus ketika salah satu member ada masuk ke dalam kamar yang sedang ditempati Jisung dan Chenle itu.

"Jisung-ah, nih, makan dulu. Ada bubur ayam, tadi dibeliin sama MC Arui." Ucap Mark, si pelaku yang memutus omongan Chenle. Dengan santainya, Mark menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur yang dia bawa dan menaruhnya di atas meja dekat kasur Jisung.

"Habis makan bubur, jangan lupa minum obatnya." Lanjutnya sembari menaruh obat di dekat mangkuk berisi bubur tersebut.

"Aku harus pergi ke gedung SM, hati-hati di dorm, Jisung, Chenle." Ucapnya sambil menepuk ringan pundak Chenle dan segera keluar dari kamar Jisung. Tapi sebelum ituㅡ

" _Hyung_! Aku mau ikut!" ㅡsuara Chenle menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Gak usah, kamu disini aja, jagain Jisung." Habis ngomong gitu, Mark buru-buru keluar dari kamar Jisung, gamau dengerin rengekan Chenle.

 _Huft._

Chenle jadi bete. Bibirnya udah maju, kayak mau nyium orang. Jisung yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Betul kata Mark _hyung_ , Lele disini aja, jagain aku." Jisung dengan suara seraknya berbicara kepada Chenle yang masih manyun.

"Jisung diem aja, deh." Balas Chenle galak. "Sana buruan makan buburnya." Lanjutnya masih dengan nada suara yang sama.

Jisung mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan Chenle, "Lele gak lihat aku lagi lemas begini? Mana bisa makan sendiri." Ucapnya dengan lemas.

"Terus maunya apa? Gak usah makan, gitu?" Tanya Chenle.

 _Dasar gak peka._

Jisung mendengus dalam hati. Udah greget sama Chenle.

"Yah, kamu nih. Suapin aku, dong? Masa sih gak ngerti?"

"Gak, gak mau. Malas tahu. Jisung punya tangan sendiri 'kan?" Balas Chenle cepat, ogah banget dia nerima permintaan Jisung.

Jisung jadi tambah greget pas dengerin jawaban Chenle.

"Ayolah, Le. Kamu gak kasian sama aku?" Akhirnya Jisung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, muka memelas.

Dengan muka anak ayam -yang minta dikasih makan- miliknya, dia melihat ke arah Chenle yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya.

But.

No, no, no. Tidak untuk sekarang ini.

Jika biasanya Chenle akan segera mengatakan ' _Jisung neomu kiyeowo_ ' saat melihat muka memelas Jisung, maka sekarang Chenle hanya mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Gamau." Balasnya singkat.

Ingat, dia kan masih bete sama Jisung.

Jadi sekarang Jisung hanya bisa menghela napasnya pasrah.

Dengan perlahan, dia mulai duduk dan bersandar ke bantal yang sudah disusun agak tinggi di belakang tubuhnya.

Tapi sekali lagi dia melirik ke arah Chenle yang masih dalam mode betenya.

Hhhh. Jisung menyerah.

Akhirnya, dengan lemas dia mengambil mangkuk yang berada di sebelahnya. Tapi sebelum ituㅡ

 **Set** **ㅡ**

Tangan Chenle lebih dulu mengambil mangkuk itu.

 _Hah?_

Mengabaikan Jisung yang bengong, Chenle menyendokan bubur tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Jisung.

Kening Jisung mengernyit saat melihat tingkah Chenle.

 _Lho, kok?_

Dan ternyata benar dugaannya, Chenle tuh tipe orang _tsundere_.

Tadi aja gamau dimintai tolong, eh sekarang malah nurutin pas udah nolak.

Jisung cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

 _Dasar._

"Aaaaa?" Suara Chenle memecah lamunan Jisung. Dia seperti memerintah Jisung untuk segera membuka mulutnya.

Menurut, Jisung segera membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Chenle.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"Ahㅡ pahit!" Ternyata sakit membuat Jisung merasakan pahit untuk seluruh makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Karena tidak kuat menahan rasa pahitnya, Jisung malah melepehkan bubur tersebut tepat di atas tangan Chenle.

 _Ups._

Jisung meringis, "Maaf, Le."

Tapi, imajiner perempatan siku-siku udah muncul di pelipis Chenle. Dengan kasar, Chenle meletakkan kembali mangkuk tersebut dan segera keluar dari kamar Jisung menuju ke dapur untuk mencuci tangannya tanpa menjawab permintaan maaf Jisung.

Jisung lagi-lagi cuma bisa diem ngeliatin badan Chenle yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya tidak terlihat -menghilang di balik pintu. Dia menghela napas kasar sebelum mengambil mangkuk tersebut dan mulai mencoba memakannya lagi.

 _Pahit._

 _Benar-benar pahit._

Mukanya Jisung udah gak karuan pas dia coba nelen bubur itu. Tapi akhirnya dia lega saat satu sendok bubur udah tertelan sempurna dari mulutnya.

Pas dia mau makan sendokan kedua, Chenle tiba-tiba masuk kamarnya lagi dan langsung tiduran di kasur milik Renjun -tepat sebrang kasur Jisung- tanpa melihatnya. Jisung bisa melihat Chenle yang justru sibuk mainin handphone-nya.

Hati Jisung rasanya ada pahit-pahitnya kayak bubur yang dia telen saat ngelihat Chenle yang justru sibuk sama handphone dan bukan merhatiin dia.

 _Okelah, mungkin Lele terlalu bete sama Jisung._

Akhirnya Jisung mencoba mengabaikan Chenle dan kembali memakan bubur tersebut.

Sendokan kedua.

.

Sendokan ketiga.

.

Sendokan keempat.

.

Sendokan kelima.

.

Senㅡ

 _Ugh._

 _Udah. Gak kuat._

Jisung segera naruh mangkuk bubur tersebut dengan kening yang mengkerut. Pas dia mau lihat ke arah sebelah ㅡehm, ke arah Chenle maksudnya, orangnya ternyata udah duduk di kursi dekat kasur Jisung yang sebelumnya dia tempati. Mukanya Chenle udah melembut, mungkin dia kasian ngeliat Jisung yang mukanya aneh gitu.

"Udah berapa sendok makan buburnya?" Tanya Chenle, tangannya kemudian mengambil obat Jisung yang ditaruh di atas meja.

"Ughㅡ lima suapan. Pahit." Balas Jisung, keningnya masih mengkerut karena rasa pahitnya belum hilang.

Chenle dengan sabar membuka bungkus obat tersebut dan menyodorkan dua butir obat berbeda ke hadapan Jisung, "Yaudah gapapa. Nih, minum obatnya."

Sebelum mengambil obat tersebut, Jisung melihat ke arah meja, "Mhmㅡ air minumnya mana?"

Muka Chenle udah mulai agak sepet lagi pas dengerin jawaban Jisung.

 _Uh. Okay. Sabar, Le._

"Pegang dulu obatnya, aku ambilin air di dapur."

Menurut, Jisung mengambil dua butir obat tersebut. Habis itu, Chenle berlalu dari kamar Jisung dengan langkah yang buru-buru. Jisung nungguin Chenle sambil membaringkan kembali tubuh lemasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chenle udah kembali ke kamar Jisung sambil memegang satu gelas air putih. Jisung pun kembali duduk lagi.

"Makasih ya, Le." Ucapnya sambil mengambil gelas dari tangan Chenle. Chenle cuma menjawab dengan anggukan, tangannya kembali sibuk dengan handphone.

Jisung memilih untuk langsung meminum dua butir obat tersebut bergantian.

 **Glup. Glup. Glup.**

 _Ah, lega. Rasa pahitnya jadi hilang._

Tapi kemudian Jisung teringat sesuatu.

Dia melihat dulu ke arah Chenle yang masih sibuk mainin handphone-nya.

"Mhㅡ Le, boleh aku minta tolong?"

Mendengar kata 'minta tolong', Chenle jadi langsung ngelihat ke arah Jisung sama muka datarnya.

"Apa lagi, sih, Jisung?" Tanyanya malas.

Jisung tersenyum, "Simpan handphone-nya dulu bisa, dong?" Pintanya.

"Hm." Seperti permintaan Jisung, Chenle segera menaruh handphone-nya di atas meja.

 _Tumben langsung nurut._

Jisung bergeser ke arah kanannya, supaya lebih mepet ke tembok, "Nah, sekarang coba ke sini." Lalu dia menepuk ruang kosong yang tersedia di sebelahnya.

Kening Chenle jadi mengkerut. _Jisung mau apa, sih?_

Tanpa menyuarakan pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya, Chenle memilih langsung menurut dan duduk di bagian kasur yang masih kosong.

"Tiduran dong, Le." Perintah Jisung pas ngeliat Chenle yang justru duduk.

Chenle lagi-lagi menurut, tapi kali ini mukanya udah sepet banget.

"Udah." Balasnya singkat.

Sesaat kemudian, Chenle bisa merasakan hangat yang melingkupi badannya.

 _Wha_ _ㅡ_

 _Oh My God._

Jisung. Meluk. Chenle. Sambil. Tiduran.

Muka Chenle yang asalnya sepet malah jadi kayak tomat gara-gara salah tingkah gini.

Dia malu abis.

Tapi Jisung dengan tidak tahu malunya malah semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Chenle.

"Y-yah! Jisung-ah! Kalau aku ketularan demam gimana?!" Tanya Chenle dengan suara gugupnya yang kentara sekali.

 _Sial._

Jisung jadi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Gapapa, kalo Lele sakit nanti aku rawat." Ucap Jisung dengan santainya yang malah membuat Chenle tambah salah tingkah.

"Ih, apasihㅡ"

"Leㅡ kalau aku sakit, jangan main handphone terus, dong. Aku lebih butuh perhatian daripada handphone kamu itu." Jelas Jisung yang memotong ucapan Chenle.

"Aku iri sama handphone kamu, tahu." Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat muka Chenle yang udah merah banget.

Tuh, Jisung kan gemes lihatnya.

Sumpah deh, kalo Jisung kelupaan umur, mungkin dia udah cium Chenle sekarang. Untungnya sih dia masih sadar diri. Lagian Chenle itu masih berstatus gebetannya.

 _Hehe. Gebetan, toh._

Dan sekarang Jisung udah ke posisi awalnya, meluk Chenle sambil nenggelemin wajahnya di ceruk lehernya. Saat sedang asik menghirup aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh Chenle, Jisung dikejutkan dengan tangan Chenle yang tiba-tiba balas memeluknya.

"Kamu aneh." Cicit Chenle sambil mainin tangannya di rambut Jisung. Jisung tidak menjawab, dia memilih menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir Chenle.

"Masa sih iri sama handphone." Jeda. "Lagian aku main handphone buat nyari tahu cara biar bisa nurunin demam, tahu." Lanjut Chenle merengut, lucu sekali.

Jisung yang mendengarnya udah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Beneran, Le? Wah, aku terharu." Balas Jisung dengan agak lebay. Dia semakin saja mempererat pelukannya dengan Chenle.

"Jadi makin sayang, deh." Lanjutnya lagi. Sepertinya jiwa-jiwa menggombal Jisung udah muncul lagi.

"Lagipula, cara nurunin demam cuma satu, tahu." Jeda Jisung agak lama. "Ya caranya Lele harus temenin aku terus, kayak sekarang ini."

Tuh kan.

Gombal.

Tapi tetep aja muka Chenle yang udah merah jadi tambah merah.

Habisnya Chenle suka sih Jisung yang gombal gini.

 _Hehe._

Jadi Chenle cuma bisa menganggukan kepalanya patuh saat mendengar ucapan Jisung.

"Iya, kan ini aku temenin."

Kemudian hening beberapa detik sampai Jisung kembali ngebuka mulutnya.

"Le, aku ngantuk. Temenin tidur, ya?" Pintanya sambil ngelihat ke Chenle.

"Iya, aku juga ngantuk, kok." Balas Chenle seadanya, kemudian dia nguap kecil. Badannya yang memang lebih pendek dari Jisung merangsek masuk ke dalam pelukan Jisung. Tangannya udah melingkar sempurna di sekitaran perut dan pinggang Jisung.

Jisung tersenyum lebar sambil memejamkan matanya pas ngerasain badan Chenle yang klop banget sama badan dia. Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap-usap rambut Chenle sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh ke dalam tidurnya.

 _Jaljayo, Lele._

 **FIN.**

 **Cuap cuap:**

 **Sebenernya ada rencana nih buat fanfic SungLe berchapter, tapi masih bingung alurnya. : "( Lagian takut keteteran juga. : "( Hhhh.**

 **INI JUGA FANFIC APAAN WOY. GAJE BANGET.**

 **Tapi masih pada berkenan buat baca dan review, kan? t _ t satu review sangat berarti buat aku, lho! Makannya yang udah baca jangan lupa review, ya! Hehe. :D**

 **Anw makasih banyak juga buat yang udah review di fanfic 'hujan':**

 **duabumbusayur:** Iyaa, makasih ya udah review! :D ini aku bikin fanfic ChenSung lagi. :D

 **JeonNa Kim-ssi:** Emang si Jisung tuh diem-diem pinter gombal. : ( /woy. Ih iyaaa! Chenle tuh bikin orang pengen nyulik buat diunyelin terus pipinya, wokwokwok. Btw makasih banyak udah review! ^^ Mari lestarikan fanfic ChenSung! /kibar banner/

 **JirinHope:** Aku juga sayang sama mereka, hihihi. Makasih juga ya udah review! =D

 **reka:** Mereka tuh emang culikable banget, ya. Huhuhu. Makasih yaa udah review. ^^

 **Elle Riyuu:** Lele anakmu? /emot kaget/ sejaak kapan? Siapa papanya? /woy. : "D btw makasih yaa udah review! ^^

 **babu keluarga lee:** Noooo! Jangan di sembelih! /peluk Jisung/ /kemudian di seret Chenle/ D: Ini udah bikin lagi walaupun gaje, wokwok. Ayo baca? /todong pisau/ /ggg. Makasih syudah review ya sayongg~ ^^

 **Lisha:** Ini aku udah banyakin lho! :D makasih ya usah semangatin. Huhuhu. Makasih juga udah review! :D

 **YoonCha:** Ini udah aku buat lagi lhooo! Duh, jadi enak di kasih love :3 btw makasih ya udah review! =D

 **Syelesyai syudah~ Dadah semua~**

 **/lambai-lambai/**


End file.
